<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Door Savior by electricmomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115167">Next Door Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmomo/pseuds/electricmomo'>electricmomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, slight college au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmomo/pseuds/electricmomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite enjoying her adulthood and the responsibilities that come with it, there is one current issue that Sasha wishes somebody would've warned her of before she acted on her own: how little leeway there is involving landlords and their pet policies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>lil wlw moment</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off a masterlist post I saw on tumblr, “I know we just met yesterday but the landlord is coming over and I have 2 cats please hang out with them for a few hours” AU. This is how I cope lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Living alone is one of the best things that Sasha has ever done, in her opinion. It grants her the independence that she craves. She plays by her own rules and nobody tells her what to do. It really suits her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just her and her two cats: A calico named Lila, she's rather calm and affectionate, everything that Sasha would ever need when she's having a bad day. Lila's brother— a black and white shorthair named Loki, behaves more like a gremlin than a cat. The difference between them is like comparing day and night. Yet, she cannot imagine her life without the two vastly different pets wandering around throughout her day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite enjoying her adulthood and the responsibilities that come with it, there is one current issue that Sasha wishes somebody would've warned her of before she acted on her own: how little leeway there is involving landlords and their pet policies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't know which one of her neighbors had the gall to report her on the suspicions of pets but when she does find out, it's over for them. Who is she kidding, the most she'll possibly do is glare at them for a while from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, glaring at them is not going to save her from eviction. To make matters worse, it's the day of her inspection and for some reason, it didn't dawn on her to start making adjustments prior to today. Now she has limited time to scramble around her apartment and conjure up a solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face lights up as an idea springs into her head. The answer is so simple! She'll just have one of her friends watch her cats until her inspection is over with. Easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls out her phone, scrolling through her contacts. She considers who most likely has the highest chance of availability and clicks on their name. When the phone goes to voicemail, she dials the number again and again. It takes four more tries for her best friend's face to pop up on her phone screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ymir! Finally!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did call me about six times,” Ymir answers, a hint of worry laced in her words along with her tense brow. “What's up? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you seem so concerned. You really do love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mistake. What the hell do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's the Ymir that I know,” Both of them chuckle. “And I was calling to ask if you could watch Lila and Loki for me? Pretty please, just until after the landlord leaves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you wait 'til now to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know how to do is procrastinate, you know this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd love to help you out, but I got called in to work today and you're taking up my break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I'm timeless so it's fine,” Sasha sticks her tongue out, earning a playful eye roll that might have come off as menacing if she didn't know the girl so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I'll see if Connie can watch them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that. Talk later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her phone screen dims, she leans onto the couch with a whine. This certainly isn’t going as planned. Connie is next on her list to ask and inconveniently, he’s in an entirely different city. Seriously, the one time she needs him here with a purpose, he decides not to loiter around her home. After calling Jean and Marco and ultimately finding out that they’re both busy as well, she realizes that she's doing nothing but wasting precious time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can always ask her undeniably stunning neighbor who moved in next door about three weeks ago. Although that’s a plausible option, what if she thinks that's weird? Sure, they've had a handful of conversations and they’re friendly whenever they see each other but that's really all there is to it. It surely isn't enough to have the two of them on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'can you save my ass from eviction and the wrath of the landlord,' </span>
  </em>
  <span>basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she finds the courage to get up and walk into the hallway. She stares at the door in front of her, finding it somewhat unnerving all of a sudden. Apart from the intimidation factor, she doesn't even know how to properly word this request. Or deal with rejection if said, undeniably stunning neighbor decides to slam the door in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows her fear and knocks on the door, hoping for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, the door opens and Sasha does her best not to gawk at her. Her eyes subconsciously fall to the light material of her shirt which does nothing to hide the outline of her strong abdomen. If anything, it highlights the muscles, leaving Sasha awestruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't get her started on those toned biceps…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suppresses those thoughts in a haste before looking up at Mikasa's face this time, which she notes is immeasurably more distracting and captivating, “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the corners of Mikasa's mouth twitch upwards and it's always the closest thing to a smile that she'll get during their small talk. “Can I help you with something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha is quiet for a second, gathering her thoughts and pondering how to get through this without making too much of a fool out of herself. The brunette's intention of staying rational melts away as she drops to her knees and clasps Mikasa's hands in her own before rambling, “I know we barely know each other and you just moved in but I really, really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>reaaaally</span>
  </em>
  <span> need a favor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taken aback, Mikasa stares at her, “Uh, okay? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The landlord is on his way soon and I need you to watch my cats until he leaves.” Sasha closes her eyes, anticipating her fated rejection. She expects Mikasa to tug her hands away and slam the door in her face, leaving her in a pool of shame right in the middle of the hallway. However, nothing of the sort happens. Mikasa's hands are still enveloped by her own and she only stares back at her with a calm expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha's eyes widen, “Seriously? No questions asked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. It seems pretty straightforward and your cats are cute, I don't mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You omnipotent goddess! I really owe you one! Give me a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa helps her off the floor— Sasha can't ignore the tingling sensation that remains on her hand even after she lets go. Sasha rushes back to her apartment, looking for Lila and Loki. Lila being the angel that she is, approaches her with a small meow and a nudge of her head against her leg. Sasha rubs the top of her head before looking for her brother. When she locks eyes with Loki, he launches in the other direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, she's forced to chase after him. A few minutes of Loki toying with her pass and he allows himself to be captured and she can finally take him over to Mikasa's apartment. She places them in the middle of the floor and they circle around her feet before venturing further into the home. During the process of helping Mikasa with something the first few days she moved in, Lila and Loki ran in so they're already somewhat familiar with the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are some treats to keep them occupied. They shouldn't be too annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the bathroom situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're all good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright," Mikasa sets the container of treats on the coffee table beside her. "They're in good hands then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you're such a lifesaver. I could kiss you right now,” Sasha lets slip out. Her hands immediately fly to her mouth as subtle amusement settles on Mikasa's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I'm totally joking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Sasha shuffles away until her back bumps into the door. “I better get to cleaning the rest before he shows up.” Sasha excuses herself and exits the apartment at the speed of light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha steps into her own apartment, a dense cloud of embarrassment lingering over her as she begins to clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the entirety of her inspection, Sasha feels like she's walking on eggshells. She’s suspicious of every glance he takes around the apartment. A marginal mishap could ruin everything in a split second and that’s enough to let paranoia set in. As he's scrutinizing every crevice of her home, her cautiousness heightens, and she starts to question if a hidden bag of cat food might mysteriously show itself. When he faces her again, she stiffens, thinking of the worst possible outcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks fine,” Sasha has never been more relieved. “And I'll call maintenance to fix the minor stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that's great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Ms. Braus,” her breath comes to a standstill when he addresses her again. Just when she thought she would escape these circumstances unscathed. “Try not to raise any more alarms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” She nods as he turns on his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she shuts the door, she sighs heavily and leans against it. Her anxiety seeps away and relief spreads throughout her being. Sasha lost track of time while trying to seem as unassuming as possible so she's not sure how long it actually took him to inspect everything. All she knows is that it was every bit of nerve-wracking as she presumed and she's glad it's over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She allows a bit more time to pass before heading over to Mikasa's place just in case her landlord happens to wander back to her floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She deems it safe and decides to step out of her apartment, glancing around the hallway. When she spots nothing suspicious, she heads towards Mikasa's door. She knocks and it's immediately welcomed by a light, ‘it's open.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dangerous much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha twists the handle and pushes the door open, “you always leave your door unlocked for strangers to come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the ones I'm saving from eviction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché,” Sasha appreciates the remark but any other words she planned on saying disappear before they can roll off her tongue. Mikasa sits on the couch, Lila resting with her head nuzzled against Mikasa's neck while Loki is curled up in her lap. The sight is sweet enough to nearly make her swoon. “That's so… adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're sweethearts. Please take them though, I've been in this position for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha hurries over to her, grabbing Lila first. Just as Mikasa stretches her arms, Lila wakes up and does the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha turns away in order to hide the fact that she's just about ready to combust. This has to be some form of a deity compensating for her misfortune with such adorable scenes simultaneously in return. When she turns back around, Mikasa is standing up while holding Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll carry him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After walking through her door, Sasha sets Lila down and she immediately heads towards the spot that their scratching post usually is. Following her, Mikasa sets Loki on the floor, in which he jets down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's so strange,” Sasha comments, though it’s more so her thinking aloud. “I'm surprised you were able to get him to go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a little bit of a hassle, but I guess jumping from counter to couches will tire out any cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha looks horrified at the information. “Did he really? I'm so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine. It's not like he broke anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a relief,” Sasha's shoulders relax. “And thanks again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. I'm here if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. See you around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa offers her an actual smile this time, not just a half smile or the miniscule twitch of the corners of her lips. She assumed that the first smile that she received from Mikasa would be a rather fraudulent one, possibly after pretending to get along with her for weeks. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This smile is entirely genuine and dazzling, almost blinding. Heat rushes to her cheeks at the sight alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shuts behind Mikasa, prompting Sasha to fall back onto the couch. She stares blankly at the ceiling, her right hand laying idly over her heart. The erratic thumping in her chest is impossible to overlook. She lays there silently to clear her mind but in some twisted way, the lack of distractions around her encourages brimful thoughts of something— of someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much she tries, she can't get Mikasa out of her head now, nor the jittery feeling in her chest that accompanies those thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acknowledging the feeling, Sasha groans, “I'm so screwed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasha acknowledges her feelings and Ymir is there to help—  kind of.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally stopped procrastinating lol so here's part 2 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next couple of weeks, Sasha finds herself hanging around Mikasa whenever she's free. They haven't necessarily grown that much closer but there are many unnecessary instances where they end up bothering each other for the sole reason that they can. Neither of them mind though.</p><p>Sasha usually invades Mikasa's space for sugar and ingredients that she certainly doesn't need— she's a chef in training, of course she has most of the things that she's pretending to ask for. Mikasa doesn't need to know the fine details.</p><p>Mikasa's excuse tends to be spending time with Lila and Loki. She assumed that Lila would be her favorite, considering that she's tolerable on a day to day basis. To her surprise, she's taken quite the liking to Loki and vice-versa. It's unexpected but Sasha's not complaining when she's blessed with the visuals that occur during their interactions. </p><p>Sasha's favorite exchange between them that happens more often than not, is the taste testing that ensues from both sides. After preparing food, whether it's a meal or dessert, either one of them will rush over with a small serving of the dish. Sasha could've cried of joy, as well as mutual respect when she realized that Mikasa was no amateur in the kitchen. She's surprised that the two of them haven't properly sat down and had dinner together. <em>Yet</em>, that is.</p><p>Sasha lays on the couch, staring at the ceiling once again, which seems like a regular activity for her as of lately. She hears Ymir shuffling through the items in the kitchen but pays no mind to her.</p><p>“Where are all the snacks,” Ymir looks through the cabinet beside the refrigerator. “You always have snacks.”</p><p>“I haven't gone shopping yet.”</p><p>“I can tell. It's a damn desert in your fridge too.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Growing suspicious of Sasha's curt replies, Ymir saunters over to her friend, “Hey, what's with you?”</p><p>“My neighbor.”</p><p>“You need me to beat her up for you or what?”</p><p>Sasha chuckles. That's such an Ymir thing to say. “That's nice of you but you don't stand a chance. She'd wipe the floor with you.”</p><p>“Please,” Ymir folds her arms over her chest. “I fight dirty.”</p><p>“We know.”</p><p>“Seriously, what's your deal? You seem way off,” Ymir pushes Sasha's legs aside so that she can take a seat on the couch. As soon as Ymir sits down, Sasha simply places her legs over her lap. “Was she rude to you or something?”</p><p>“The opposite, really. It's just, she was nice enough to watch Lila and Loki when the landlord was over and I've been thinking about her nonstop ever since. When it was over, even Loki was curled up in her lap and you know he never does that to just anyone! It was the cutest thing ever, by the way. And we've spent a little more time together over the past two weeks. Plus, you haven't seen how good she looks in a tank top… Ymir, I deserve the luxury of complimenting her daily.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Ymir's curiosity is replaced with smugness. “So this is just you having a little crush? How cute.”</p><p>“Your sarcasm isn't welcomed here.”</p><p>“I was being serious,” Ymir answers flatly, flicking Sasha directly in the center of her forehead. “So when do I get to meet her?”</p><p>Sasha sits up properly, her fingers soothing the abused area on her forehead. “Never! You'd just tell her weird things about me!”</p><p>Coincidentally, there's a knock on her door amid their conversation and it can't be anybody other than Mikasa.</p><p>Sasha and Ymir lock eyes for an instant, almost as if they're gauging each other's reactions. When Ymir's grin widens, Sasha scrambles off of the couch in an attempt to reach the door first. Ymir pushes her back down and she lands on the floor with a thud. Too preoccupied with her friend's evolving love life, Ymir doesn't check if Sasha's alright. Instead, she sprints towards the door, “I'll get it!”</p><p>Ymir swings the door open with vigor, eager to see the mystery woman on the other side. Her burst of zeal fades as her brows knit together at the familiar face. “Mikasa? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Sasha's ears perk up at the familiarity between them. Since when did those two know each other? More importantly, why hasn't Ymir mentioned her before?</p><p>“Hi, Ymir. I live next door.” Mikasa points a thumb to her left. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Just came by to bother my best friend.”</p><p>“I didn't realize that you guys knew each other,” Mikasa's look of shock doesn't last long and she subtly glances around Ymir's frame. “Is she around?”</p><p>“Actually, I think she's in the shower right now,” Ymir discreetly adjusts her stance, blocking Mikasa's view of Sasha. Sasha's probably still laying on the floor, Mikasa wouldn't have caught sight of her anyway. “But I can relay a message.”</p><p>“Oh okay,” Ymir doesn't miss the disappointment that flickers across the other girl's features as she pushes the container in Ymir's direction. “I baked these and thought she'd like some as usual so can you give these to her for me?”</p><p>"I will. Catch you around, Mikasa.”</p><p>Mikasa offers her a wave before retreating into her apartment.</p><p>Shortly after the door closes, Sasha paces over to her best friend, hands tugging at the material of her jacket. She shakes Ymir, swaying both of them back and forth, “Why'd you lie to her? I was right there! How do you even know her? How could you keep this a secret from me? This is betrayal and deceit... I can't even look at you right now.”</p><p>“Calm down, I just needed to see things for myself without you interrupting,” Ymir grabs Sasha by her wrists, removing her grip from her jacket. “And she's one of Historia's friends so I've met her a couple of times.”</p><p>Despite the news, Sasha appears more appalled, “you traitor!”</p><p>“She made these for you,” Ymir pushes the container in Sasha's direction, dismissing her friend's dramatics. “Already sharing goodies? I'd say you're pretty far along.”</p><p>Sasha stares longingly at the container. “Ymir, I've gotta ask her out. Is she single?”</p><p>“Probably, I don't know. I haven't seen her with anybody.”</p><p>“Ask Historia for me,” Her hands find their way back to Ymir's jacket, swaying with her just as she did before. When it doesn't seem to elicit a response, Sasha bats her lashes at Ymir. “Please?”</p><p>The pleading doesn't work in Sasha's favor. It rouses absolute amusement in Ymir; she snorts trying to contain her laughter. “Ha, ask her yourself!”</p><p>She should've known that it wouldn't be that easy while dealing with Ymir. Sasha looks at her, utterly unimpressed. As expected, Ymir bypasses the stare and still finds humor in it. Sasha lets go of her and reaches for her phone with a huff, “You're always so difficult.”</p><p>She clicks on Historia's contact and luckily, it rings for only a brief second before the blonde's voice travels through, “hello?”</p><p>“Historia, hi!”</p><p>“What's up, Sasha?”</p><p>“Are you busy right now?”</p><p>“I'll have some time a little later. My last class ends around 6. You wanted to hang out?”</p><p>"Uh, kind of? I sorta need to talk to you about something." Sasha doesn't mean to sound so nervous but internally, she's a wreck.</p><p>Historia picks up on her antsiness, “Are you alright? I'll skip class and come over if you need me to.”</p><p>A literal angel. Too bad that her girlfriend standing just a few feet away from Sasha is the complete opposite. </p><p>Though her tone is kind enough to embolden Sasha, she struggles to formulate the right words. She fumbles through her sentence, speaking unreliable thoughts. Tired of waiting, Ymir snatches the phone (it's on speaker, all she needed to do was talk), “she's got girl problems and she wants you to help her out.”</p><p>“Baby, I didn't even know you were there. Hi.” </p><p>Even without having a visual of Historia, she can practically hear the sound of a forming smile on her face. Fondness drips from her voice upon hearing Ymir and it's almost too sweet for Sasha to fathom.</p><p>“Hi princess,” the look on Ymir's face is even sweeter than the affection she gathered from Historia's tone, it's nauseating. “I think it'd be best to just talk at our place.”</p><p>“Okay. I'll see you two later then.”</p><p>“For sure. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. Bye Sasha!” </p><p>Sasha can barely utter a goodbye in return before Ymir hangs up the phone, passing it back to its rightful owner.</p><p>“You two are so in love, it makes me sick,” Sasha covers her mouth in faux disgust. “And how dare you take over my phone call? You could've just called her in the first place!”</p><p>“You were the one struggling to get your sentence out. All I did was help you.”</p><p>“That doesn't give you the right to hijack my call with your lovey-dovey talk!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Ymir waves her off. “Let's go. I've got stuff to do before she gets home.”</p><p>---</p><p>Sasha reckons that Ymir's reasoning for rushing home would be something relatively lethargic. Going home to nap is very much in character for Ymir so she thought it wouldn't be too far-fetched this time around. It's safe to say that it comes as a shock when Sasha registers that Ymir's purpose is significantly more domestic and softhearted than she imagined.</p><p>“She's made you into a housewife during your downtime.” Sasha cackles at the unironically sweet sight of Ymir contemplating which tea flavors to boil and setting out a spare set of clothes for Historia to change into when she steps through the door, all while a pink apron is snug around her physique. She doesn't think she's ever seen her freckled friend act more considerate and organized than she is right now. </p><p>Ymir grumbles, “who asked?”</p><p>“No one but I think it's cute,” Sasha teases. “And I told you I could help make the food. It's literally the only thing I'm good at.”</p><p>“Shut up. You're good at way too many things, none of that self-deprecating shit in my house,” Ymir points her spoon in Sasha's direction. Is that supposed to be a threat? “Secondly, no way. Soon as she eats something you made, it's over for me. She's gonna realize my cooking has been just barely good enough all this time. That's a big no.”</p><p>“Fine, I'll sit tight.” Sasha laughs before her face goes serious. “Wait, you're feeding me too, right?”</p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>That's all the confirmation that she needs. After being shooed away from the kitchen, she settles down in the living room. Sasha wastes her time flipping through channels on TV before stopping on some reality show. It's entertaining and it has Sasha sitting on the edge of the couch out of pure investment in the evidently scripted drama. Her attention only lasts for about two and a half episodes before boredom overtakes her and watching any more seems nearly unbearable to her. She rises from her seat and tiptoes over to the kitchen, hovering around Ymir. </p><p>She would be afraid to approach Ymir while such a determined aura surrounds her if she was anyone else. Unfortunately for Ymir, Sasha doesn't care how hard she's concentrating. She peeks around her body, giggling at how attentively Ymir is adding food to the plates.</p><p>If Sasha didn't know any better, she'd say that Historia isn't the only one that Ymir is trying to impress with her culinary skills. The nice thought brings a smile to her face, though it also triggers an abrupt urge to annoy Ymir so Sasha pokes at her continuously, “your plating is terrible.”</p><p>Ymir glares at her. “How about I serve you nothing? That work for you, chef jackass?”</p><p>“I take it back,” Sasha clings to her arm. “Your plating is gorgeous.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Ymir nods, a pleased smirk tugging at her lips. Her eyes drift over to the boxes of tea, still indecisive on which one to make. “Pick a flavor. Green tea or citrus?”</p><p>Sasha makes a small sound, deep in thought. “Green would go better.”</p><p>“Nice, I was thinking that too.”</p><p>Around the time that the tea is just about finished boiling, the lock of the door clicks, indicating that Historia is home. Rounding the corner and peeking out of the threshold, Sasha greets her with a wave, “Hi Historia!”</p><p>“Hi Sasha.” Historia grins, sliding her shoes off.</p><p>Ymir frowns. “I don't get a greeting?" She presses a hand to her chest, feigning hurt. "That truly hurts me, you know?”</p><p>“Oh hush.” </p><p>Historia walks over to the kitchen and slips her arms around Ymir's torso. She leans up, pressing a light kiss to Ymir's lips, resulting in the taller woman beaming in return.</p><p>“You're forgiven.”</p><p>Historia wears a mirroring expression, “Good. What'd you make?”</p><p>“Stir-fry. And before you ask, no I didn't force Sasha to make it.”</p><p>“I wasn't even gonna ask that. It smells great though,” Historia lingers a bit before letting her arms fall from around Ymir. “I'll be back, I'm gonna go change.”</p><p>“I left some clothes on the couch for you.”</p><p>“Thanks, you're the best!”</p><p>Historia’s figure vanishes down the hallway, leaving Sasha with nothing but a glowing Ymir standing across from her. Sasha soaks in their domesticity and suddenly, Mikasa pops into her head. She's gone hours without the girl creeping into her psyche so it's reasonable that she's made a reappearance. The notion of her and Mikasa in a similar scenario makes her heart pound at a ridiculously fast rate. They already frequently occupy each other's space so it's not unthinkable. However, greeting Mikasa after a long day with a kiss and asking how her day went, sends inexplicable amounts of warmth through Sasha. </p><p>One thing remains constant while being around Ymir and Historia; they'll unknowingly make you feel horrible for being single. </p><p>Sasha releases an exaggerated breath, “You guys suck. Being around a happy couple is the worst.” </p><p>“That's literally why you're here.” Ymir deadpans. “Help me set up the table before you start sulking.”</p><p>Ymir does most of the work with setting the table, Sasha's task is simple: bringing the plates and drinks. It isn't long before Historia returns with a much more homely attire. Soon enough, the three of them are seated around the table, digging into their meal. </p><p>It's good, Sasha can admit that to herself. It's actually really good but she will never be a factor in Ymir's inflated ego. She can tell that her input is awaited by the way that Ymir's eyes focus on her over the rim of her mug. </p><p>Focused eyes transition into a glare as a taunting smile dances along Sasha's lips, “not bad for a novice.”</p><p><em>“Not bad for a novice.”</em> Ymir mocks her, earning a warning nudge from Historia. “What? She started it!”</p><p>Historia directs her attention towards Sasha, "On to what's important. What'd you want to talk about exactly?”</p><p>Again, Sasha finds herself at a loss for words. She's so close to discovering everything that she needs to know in order to proceed with her plans of asking Mikasa out. Somehow, she can't even mouth the question. “Mikasa's your friend, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” from the looks of it, Historia doesn't expect the question. Or anything further than the question itself. “Do you know her?”</p><p>“She's my neighbor.”</p><p>“Whoa, really? I've been so busy and I haven't seen her new place yet so I had no idea,” Historia practically radiates with joy. “Do you guys get along? And I hope Eren hasn't been over. That guy doesn't know what an inside voice is, I swear.”</p><p>Sasha's mood dampens right away. She hasn't heard the name from Mikasa before but then again, they're not close enough to randomly share things like this. Does she have to give up before she even has a chance to try?</p><p>Appearing rather dejected, Sasha voices softly, “Who's Eren?”</p><p>Ymir notices the sudden shift in her, “Relax. He's already with somebody.”</p><p>Her expression brightens. Nonetheless, the troubling feelings still reside in her and she toys with the food on her plate, her fork being the object to project her anxiousness on. Her eyes flicker over to Historia, who looks at her with a soft, waiting expression. Whereas she knows that Ymir is wholeheartedly judging her for not saying anything so she doesn't bother to look in that direction. She bites back her unease, finally addressing Historia. “So uh, is Mikasa single?”</p><p>A wave of realization washes over Historia and she has to contain herself. A squeal threatens to fall from her lips as she attempts to mask her excitement. “As far as I know, yeah.”</p><p>
  <em>Okay, that's a good sign.</em>
</p><p>“Is she… you know?”</p><p>Nothing more is said as clarification to the question but Historia giggles at the insinuation. “Yes, she's into girls.”</p><p>“Thank God,” Sasha's shoulders visibly relax. “I'd have to tear my apartment away from hers if I had embarrassed myself just for her to be straight.”</p><p>“So, what's your plan?” Ymir mumbles, mouth full of food. </p><p>Her plan? Sasha didn't think that she'd even make it this far, much less have a concrete plan on winning Mikasa over. “I don't know. I didn't think this far ahead.” </p><p>Historia hums lightly before speaking, “She's been really into nature and things like that lately so take her on a picnic. Cooking is your thing too, she'll love it.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yeah. Now that I think about it, she actually mentioned you a little while ago. Something along the lines of you're like chaotic serotonin? She said new neighbor but I know it's you now.”</p><p>“That's kind of cute, I think?” Ymir comments unsurely.</p><p>“I'm sure it was supposed to be a compliment but flattery isn't really her strong suit.”</p><p>“I see.” Sasha answers. Her heart flutters at the mere fact that Mikasa thinks about her when she isn't around. While knowing that information, doubt still wells up within her. “Be honest, Historia. I'm just… me. Do you think I have a chance?”</p><p>It's a genuine question that Sasha is worried about. Historia would know best so Sasha doesn't think much of the inquiry she's bringing up. What she fails to foresee are the borderline offended stares she receives from her friends for the implications that she might not be adequate. With their eyes on her, it makes her wish she hadn't been so vocal about her self-deprecation.</p><p>“Are you joking? Of course you have a chance! Sasha, you're gorgeous and so much fun to be around! Don't forget that, you hear me," Historia points a minatory finger at her and at this point, Sasha's bemused at whether or not she's scolding her or uplifting her. "Mikasa honestly needs someone like you.”</p><p>Ymir cosigns with a nod before adding on, "You're annoying, but you're a catch. She'd be a fool to not give you a chance."</p><p>Their compliments temporarily cease the disquiet that's been gnawing at her. The small smile tugs at her lips as her eyes lower to her plate again. </p><p>When she returns home after dinner, she knows that the effects of their promising words are transient. Everything that they said endures in her mind but she has to wonder, is that enough for Mikasa? </p><p>---</p><p>Only a few days pass before Sasha's diffidence re-emerges and she contemplates her decision. Much to her dismay, she can't properly psych herself out because Connie, Jean and Ymir are there to halt any of her insecure efforts.</p><p>Sasha sits in the chair adjacent to the couch, her forearm slung over her eyes. Ymir sits in the other chair, Lila comfortably resting on her lap. Connie and Jean are settled on the couch, Loki taking up the middle cushion as he toys with their hands. If Sasha wasn't in distress, she'd comment on how cute she thinks it is.</p><p>Ymir scoffs. “So you're chickening out after all of that?” </p><p>“What a shame.”</p><p>“And here I thought you really liked her.” Connie shrugs. </p><p>“I do really like her!” Sasha blurts out. “I'm just scared, okay? Instead of calling me a chicken, give me some words of encouragement!”</p><p>“I already gave you a pep talk. She literally said you're like serotonin to her! If that's not enough for you to make a move, I don't know what is.”</p><p>“She said that?" Bafflement is written across Jean's face before his brows furrow in confusion. "If that's the case, what have you been waiting for?”</p><p>“That could mean anything.”</p><p>“Sasha, what? Do you know what serotonin does?”</p><p>“Yeah but what if that's like, just in a friend type of way?”</p><p>“Oh my god," Ymir groans in exasperation. She sets Lila aside as she stands up. "I will go over there my damn self and ask her out for you if you don't stop this.”</p><p>“No!” Sasha is on her feet in an instant, holding her arms out in front of Ymir. “I'll do it!”</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>Ymir crosses her arms. “I'm waiting.”</p><p>“You meant right now?” Sasha squeaks. She's not mentally prepared to see Mikasa, let alone ask her out. Ymir makes an attempt to move around Sasha, forcing her to move closer to the door. “Okay, I'll go! Just sit down!”</p><p>Feeling satiated with herself, Ymir returns to the chair. Sasha glances back at them, hoping that Connie or Jean would come to her rescue. Instead of helping her, she finds them staring back at her with the same expression as Ymir. Her mouth moves to say something but Connie looks the other way and Jean shoos her away with a motion of his hand.</p><p>
  <em>So that's how it is. </em>
</p><p>Her lips purse into a thin line as she turns and exits the apartment in a swift movement.</p><p><em>You can do this, Sasha,</em> her inner voice repeats to her. She takes a deep breath, lifting her hand up to the door. Before her knuckles can make contact with the door, it opens, prompting Sasha to leap away, her heart thumping due to shock this time.</p><p>Confused as to why she just witnessed Sasha jumping in the hallway, Mikasa throws an uncertain glance her way, “Hi? Were you coming to see me or is jumping in the hallway a regular thing for you?”</p><p>“It's not, I promise,” Sasha shakes her head firmly. “You're heading out?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have to pick up some things but a few minutes won't hurt.”</p><p>“Oh, I'll make it quick then. I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“Go for it.”</p><p>“So,” Sasha begins, feeling all too vulnerable under those questioning eyes. She inhales slowly before racing through her next words, “are you by any chance free this weekend?”</p><p>“My Saturdays are usually free so tomorrow should be fine.”</p><p>As calm as always. Sasha envies her for it. </p><p>“Okay cool,” Sasha says as nonchalantly as she can. She feels her nerves getting the best of her but the gentle smile resting on Mikasa's lips eases her anxiety. “In that case, would you maybe wanna go on a date with me?”</p><p>For the first time, Sasha sees Mikasa's mellow demeanor crumble before her very eyes. Her usual composed, relaxed features are replaced with flustered ones. Her eyes widen and her lips part ever so slightly in surprise; Sasha takes extreme note of it. A light blush hovers over her cheeks, Sasha deems it her favorite part. Her head bows, most likely striving to mask her heated cheeks. </p><p>With no response, it feels as if the two of them have come to a standstill. Sasha's breath hitches when Mikasa meets her gaze again, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes but I totally get it if you don't want to.”</p><p>“No, I do!” Mikasa's words tumble out of her mouth quicker than any of them expected and her hand reaches out for her instinctively.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Mikasa hesitantly retracts her hand, “I do. Where are we going?”</p><p>“That's a secret but dress comfortably.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“So I'll see you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah, see you.” Mikasa locks her door before heading down the hall and disappearing as she turns a corner.</p><p>Sasha walks back into her own apartment, feeling fuzzy from the exchange. Her heart hammers against her chest, competing with the butterflies rambunctiously roaming around in her stomach.</p><p>As much as she'd love to fantasize about how tomorrow will turn out or simply Mikasa in general, it occurs to her that she has nowhere near enough ingredients to concoct an entire picnic. Her brain runs rampant, creating a variety of different dishes that might appease Mikasa. Her friends' bombardment of commentary isn't very helpful either.</p><p>“How'd it go?”</p><p>“Is she your girlfriend yet?”</p><p>“We need answers.”</p><p>“We're going out tomorrow,” Sasha responds almost mechanically. She's saying the words, yet as they slip past her lips, they don't fully feel real. “I have to prepare so we're going to the store now.”</p><p>Ymir hops up, “Good! I'll drive.”</p><p>Connie follows behind her, “I'm coming too!”</p><p>“Me too.” Jean is less enthusiastic but Sasha can tell he's brimming with just as much excitement as the other two.</p><p>Her friends jet out of her apartment, leaving her with a moment's quiet. </p><p>She walks over to the cat tower where Lila and Loki are now laying. She scratches each of their heads lightly. “I'll be right back. Don't destroy anything while we're gone.”</p><p>When she shuts the door behind her, there are recipes on her mind and a lively quality clutching onto the air around her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasha and Mikasa go on their date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last chapter, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After gathering a plethora of groceries, Sasha spends hours deciding what to make and cooking the night prior and some time into the morning of their date, mostly because she fell asleep and had to resume where she left off. </p><p><em> Date. </em>It still seems surreal. Sasha feels too giddy, as if she was back in grade school and this was a middle school crush that she's taking too seriously. But this time, it's reciprocated and she has to wonder if Mikasa is feeling the same way that she is. Exhilarated to the highest degree but still so apprehensive of the near future.</p><p>Enough of that, she has to focus on the present; the present being making sure that her spread of delicacies are visually pleasing as much as they are appetizing. She wipes at her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt and exhales softly. She hopes all of this is up to Mikasa's standards. She doesn't sense a picky and judging nature from the woman but she doesn't know what she'd do if she disappoints Mikasa in any shape or form. </p><p>Speaking of Mikasa, she has no idea what type of food she likes. In fact, she's just been winging it this entire time. The majority of the things that Mikasa has brought over have been sweets so Sasha made it her mission to include at least two sweet dishes. Aside from that, Sasha is clueless to everything else, such as if she's allergic to anything, which causes a flash of panic to spike in her. </p><p>She frantically pats her pockets for her phone but stops when she realizes that they haven’t even exchanged numbers yet.</p><p>"You're panicking too loud." Connie complains from his spot on the couch. He props himself up on his elbow up so that Sasha can see him. "People are trying to sleep here."</p><p>Sasha rolls her eyes, "Says the one sleeping on <em> my </em>couch. You should wake up anyway, it's almost noon."</p><p>"If you didn't force me into helping you yesterday, maybe I'd have more energy."</p><p>"The most you did was cut a pineapple and juice a few lemons. Plus, you were the one that decided that you wanted to sleep over, you could've left with Jean."</p><p>"You've been on edge lately, I just wanted to make sure you didn't stress over this too much. If that meant juicing a couple of lemons, then I’d do it," he rubs at the nape of his neck. From Sasha’s point of view, he's glimmering with sincerity. Her bottom lip juts out and she runs over to attack him with a hug. She pauses when he opens his mouth again. "Jean and Marco may have also gotten a day off today and I didn't want to hear them getting it on first thing in the morning."</p><p>She grabs the kitchen towel that's draped over her shoulder and repeatedly swings it at him. "I knew you being this caring was too good to be true!"</p><p>He grips his stomach, doubling over with laughter as Sasha's relentless strikes with the towel continues. "I-I was telling the truth about checking on you! Those two were just another factor! Won't you let your fellow idiot go now!” Sasha drops the towel over his face after he's done wheezing. “Whew, my stomach hurts from laughing. You should go check on your girlfriend, though. That's what you interrupted my beauty sleep for, right?"</p><p>She can’t argue with that, Connie knows her too well. When she turns around to make her exit, the towel collides with the back of her head. His booming cackle echoes in the living room and Sasha considers her onslaught with the towel once more. She has priorities right now so refrains and sets the towel on the back of the chair. Next time, he won’t be so lucky. </p><p>With her regularly visiting Mikasa, she has subconsciously developed a rhythmic pattern to her knocks, wordlessly alerting Mikasa that it’s her. Following Sasha’s knock, there isn’t a response right away but she does hear shuffling. Maybe she caught her at a bad time?</p><p>The door finally swings open, revealing a mildly disheveled Mikasa. </p><p>Sasha suppresses the impulse to awe aloud. The black t-shirt hangs loosely around the neckline, exposing the skin of her shoulder, along with possibly the worst bed head she’s seen in her life. She finds Mikasa more endearing than ever after seeing her unruly hair and sleepy visage. Given her appearance, she assumes that both her and Connie decided to sleep in today but she'd never dream of criticizing Mikasa for her sleeping habits. <em> Talk about being biased.  </em></p><p>“Did I wake you up?”</p><p>“No,” Mikasa rubs at her tired eyes. “I haven't been awake for too long though.”</p><p>Sasha’s hand clamps over her own mouth, stifling her impending laughter. Her quiet snickering slips through her fingers as she points to the toothpaste stain residing on her shirt, “I can tell.” </p><p>Mikasa’s eyes follow her finger and she notices the mint green blotch on her chest. With sudden alertness, she quickly bunches up the material in her hand. “Oh my god, that's so embarrassing! What'd you need before I make an even bigger fool of myself.”</p><p>“I wanted to know if you're allergic to anything. Don't need you thinking I poisoned you on our first date.”</p><p>A smile that makes Sasha weak in the knees, grazes Mikasa's lips at the mention of their date. “I'd sure hope you’re not out to poison me. And no allergies here so anything is good.”</p><p>“Great!” Sasha perks up with probably too much enthusiasm. “Meet me in the lobby at three. Is that a good time for you?”</p><p>“Three is perfect.”</p><p>---</p><p>Hours go by and Sasha's verve seeps away and she’s nervous all over again. She now paces around the lobby, waiting for Mikasa to walk out of the elevator doors. She's never thought of those doors as anything other than ordinary but right now, she's never been so daunted in her life. It’s about 15 minutes before the time that they agreed on and her early arrival wasn’t (completely) intentional. She mainly needed to mentally prepare herself so she doesn't mess up too much when she finally sees Mikasa and the lobby seemed like a better place to try and decompress without the only thing separating Mikasa from her being a thin wall. </p><p>The new receptionist sporadically shoots questioning looks at her and before she call can security on Sasha, she has to inform her that she has a date and she’s just trying to get through her jitters. Fortunately for her, the receptionist nods in understanding, leaving her to her devices without any further judgement. </p><p>When the elevator dings, Sasha straightens up immediately, eyes darting towards the opening. Her throat nearly dries up when her eyes fall on Mikasa. Sasha couldn’t have predicted that she'd drool over Mikasa wearing a red crop top and jeans, but here she is, staring slacked jaw at the short haired woman as she approaches her. Perhaps it's just Sasha's infatuation with Mikasa but she's never seen anybody look quite <em> that good </em> in an outfit so simple. Or it may be the fishnet stockings peeking out over her abdomen and through the slits in her jeans, that manages to reel in Sasha's undivided attention. Either way, Sasha takes in the sight with glee.  </p><p>“You look fantastic!” Sasha babbles, the words exiting her mouth as if they had a mind of their own. </p><p>Mikasa smiles before she tugs at the hem of her shirt. “Thanks. Sorry this is so plain though. I really had no idea what to wear since you wanted to keep secrets about what we're doing but the picnic basket says it all.”</p><p>“Guilty as charged. And don't worry about the outfit,” Sasha waves off the apology. Mikasa could have quite literally shown up in a garbage bag with a belt slung around it and Sasha would have still been guaranteed swooning. “You're always stunning.”</p><p>Pink washes over Mikasa's cheeks at the bold statement. “You look great too. Blue is really your color," Mikasa requites the compliment. Sasha decides right then that it’s about time to start incorporating more of the color into her wardrobe. "You're early, couldn't wait to see me?”</p><p>“Something like that,” Sasha brushes off her nerves with a laugh. “And I could say the same to you. It's not even three yet.”</p><p>Mikasa shrugs lightly, “What can I say? Punctuality is important to me.”</p><p>Likely growing tired of their awkward flirting, the receptionist subtly gestures for Sasha to carry on with their conversation outside. Guess she’s made another enemy in their apartment complex, though she should really be thanking whoever ratted her out to the landlord. She’s scored a date with her neighbor that she possibly would’ve never had the gall to talk to under different circumstances.</p><p>Sasha guides the two of them outside and over to the parking structure. As they near the car, Mikasa speaks up, “You know, for some reason I thought you'd drive a buggy or something.” </p><p><em> Is that a good thing? </em>“Should I be offended?”</p><p>“Not at all. I think they're cute and comforting,” the motors functioning in Sasha’s brain struggle to process the comparison. Both rational and irrational parts of her want to believe that Mikasa sees her as cute and comforting too. Sasha barely has time to recover before she intuitively catches Mikasa’s hand just as she reaches for the door handle. “Huh?”</p><p>“Shit, sorry! That was meant to be so much smoother.” Sasha curses as she releases Mikasa’s hand from her grasp. Sasha pulls the door open, lowering her head in sheer embarrassment. She's supposed to be on her best behavior today, including being undeniably cheesy. So far, she’s even messed that up and all she can do is hope that a mishap isn’t enough to repel Mikasa. </p><p>Luck must be on her side since Mikasa doesn't seem fazed as she sits down. “I’ll give you an ‘A’ for the chivalrous effort.”  </p><p>“That's all that matters.” Sasha draws a thankful breath before securely placing the picnic basket in the back seat.</p><p>When she slides into the driver's seat, it's only then that her thumping heart reminds her of just how close Mikasa actually is. She’s less than an arm’s reach away and Sasha’s mind can’t help but slowly drift, thinking of how easy it would be to bypass the center console and hold her hand. Mikasa’s slender fingers slipping between her own, once intertwined, she wonders if it’d feel like a distinct match— simply two parts forming a whole. Gleefully pulling the hand of subject up to her lips, placing a flutter of a kiss on the back of it as Sasha's opposite hand guides them to their desired destination...</p><p>She really has it bad, doesn't she?</p><p>The scenario that she’s yearning for fades away on its own, bringing Sasha back to reality. She switches on the radio as she quips, "Any preference?" </p><p>"Any station's fine."</p><p>Sasha leaves it on a random pop station that she recalls jamming out to the last time her and Connie were in the car. She'd offer the option of letting Mikasa connect her phone and play whatever music she'd like but Connie broke her auxiliary cord and messed up her car's Bluetooth somehow not too long ago, forcing each of her car rides to be plagued with the music of today. She's starting to see a pattern when it comes to him.</p><p>Not too long into their car ride, the closeness starts to get to Sasha. She doesn't want Mikasa to think she’s standoffish. Truthfully, all she’s doing is simultaneously trying to keep a steady hand on the wheel and not focus on the small things that Mikasa’s done so far. Not to mention the fact that the soft humming and occasional singing from Mikasa makes her want to implode. On top of everything else, her voice would be heavenly. Is there anything that she can’t do?</p><p>Sasha’s fingers drum against the steering wheel as the soft melody from the radio fills the atmosphere. Sasha surely isn’t listening to it but it does a decent job of keeping the awkward silence at bay. </p><p>“Hey,” Mikasa's voice is riddled with hesitation. “You don't have to be so jumpy around me, you know that right?”</p><p>Her expression falters, <em> so she did notice </em>. Sasha runs a sheepish hand through her hair. “I know, I'm sorry. I just haven't been on a date in awhile and you make me nervous, if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“Am I that scary to you?”</p><p>“I wouldn't say scary,” Sasha trails off. Intimidating however, definitely. Largely because her heart fluttering in her chest makes it difficult to concentrate and she really doesn't want to create any more mishaps that'll lessen her chances with Mikasa. “I just get a little tongue-tied around someone as pretty as you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p><em> Oh? </em> Sasha didn't plan on revealing that much of her genuine feelings in the first place but at the terse reaction, she wishes she would've kept her mouth shut. She's afraid that she might've gone too far and screwed things up with that comment. </p><p>It's quiet between the two, worry rising in Sasha. With her eyes focused on the road, Sasha's only option is to spot Mikasa out of her peripheral vision and hope for the best. When Sasha catches a glimpse of her, that flustered expression that she etched into her mind just the other day makes a reappearance. </p><p>Sasha's hand tightens around the steering wheel, “You can't get awkward on me now, too!”</p><p>“Do you not hear yourself,” Mikasa finally tosses aside the calm facade as she faces the window rather than Sasha, hiding her reddening cheeks. The burning tips of her ears are indication enough of her current feelings. “What'd you expect after saying stuff like that all day?”</p><p>“I was just telling the truth! I'm supposed to be the mess here.”</p><p>“Well, you're not the only one.”</p><p>Sasha quirks up a brow at her mumbling, "Come again?"</p><p>"You're not the only one," Mikasa repeats, a bit louder this time. She releases a shaky breath before continuing. "You being nervous and all, it's… mutual."</p><p>Sasha stares blankly at her, "No way!"</p><p>"I've been kind of hoping that you've been just as nervous as I am." </p><p>"You? Nervous? Yeah right! I'm the one that had a breakdown just over knocking on your door."</p><p>"Just because I didn't show it doesn't mean anything."</p><p>No matter how happy the idea of both of them anticipating their time together makes her, Sasha has a hard time believing that the cool and collected Mikasa has been antsy this entire time. "I can't picture it."</p><p>Mikasa feels some strange desire to prove herself, "Yesterday, after you asked me out, I freaked out and didn't even run my errands until way later. I ended up at my friends' place and basically rambled about you the entire time... it was not my proudest moment but you have no room to judge."</p><p>Sasha almost laughs until she realizes that she’s being targeted. “What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Historia was there too and she might've let some information slip."</p><p>Sasha's eyes widen. Historia is the absolute last person that she would accuse of spilling her secrets. Did it truly matter though, her feelings for Mikasa are blatant as it is. Still, Historia didn't have to go around telling that directly to the source! "That little snitch!"</p><p>"Don't worry. She didn't say too much. Only that you asked about me and stuff," Mikasa assures her. "Other than that, I heard you're notorious for copying Armin and Eren's math homework."</p><p>At the mention of the familiar names, Sasha has an epiphany. The Eren that Historia mentioned during their conversation is in fact the same one that sits next to her in their shared math class. If Sasha had known that then, there's no way that she would've been so discouraged in the moment. "Armin and man bun Eren? That's your Eren?" The light turns red as her free hand presses against her face in shame. "I'm such an idiot!"</p><p>Perplexity rises on Mikasa's face, "My Eren?"</p><p>"It's nothing!"</p><p>Mikasa nudges her with her elbow, "Come on, now you have to tell me."</p><p>"Ugh… Historia said that you knew an Eren and she hoped he didn't come over yet since he's loud but I didn't put two and two together that it'd be him! I got so weird and worried because I thought I had competition?"</p><p>Solely out of playful spite, Mikasa decides to toy with the brunette just a bit. "Who said that you didn't have any competition." </p><p>"Of course," Sasha groans. It’s foolish of her to assume that somebody as amazing as Mikasa wouldn’t have other pursuers. "Why wouldn't I have competition? I mean, look at you!"</p><p>Her plan to tease Sasha backfires; she's the one feeling overwhelmed instead. "No, I was kidding. You take the fun out of teasing you."</p><p>Sasha returns her earlier nudge with a grin, "Don't dish it if you can't handle it."</p><p>---</p><p>The car comes to a smooth stop and the image of green fills their vision. Sasha hasn't been around nature this prominent in ages and wow, does it look astonishing. The drive to get here was lengthy but the sweet look on Mikasa's face makes it all worthwhile to Sasha. </p><p>Mikasa stares out of the window, hands against the glass as if that’d help her get a better view of her surroundings, “I've never been here before.”</p><p>“I heard you liked this kind of thing so I thought this would be right up your alley.”</p><p>“It was sweet of you to ask around,” Sasha is quickly reminded of Historia running her mouth. She'll get her back for this. Sasha's train of thought evaporates when Mikasa touches her hand. “Let's get going.”</p><p>She doesn’t have to be told twice. She snatches the basket and blanket in a haste before returning to Mikasa’s side. As they walk, they stick close to each other. Close enough for their shoulders to bump into one another occasionally. At one point, Sasha believes she might be hallucinating because she could've swore she felt Mikasa's hand take hold of her forearm.</p><p>Purposefully by virtue of Sasha, they stroll slowly down the graveled path; Mikasa looks pleased with the scenery and if Sasha can do anything to make that expression stay, she will. She emits a small sound of contentment. Her breath hitches at the feeling of Mikasa's arm interlocking around her own as they walk. At least she knows that she wasn’t hallucinating. </p><p>Sasha’s forced to break their contact as the specific spot that she’s searching for surfaces within eyeshot. Discovering some hidden valor, she takes hold of Mikasa’s hand with intention as she treks up the hill to uncover the decent spot. At its peak, it flattens out and a lake emerges in front of them, flowing as far as their eyes can see. </p><p>Mikasa analyzes the setting around them, awestruck. “It's so pretty up here.”</p><p>The tranquil breeze gliding past them ruffles Mikasa’s hair in such a way that takes Sasha’s breath away. If her thoughts could materialize, Mikasa would certainly have a bright aura framing her as everything else is blurred. </p><p>Mikasa turns to her, acknowledging the prolonged silence and the soft hold still on her hand. “I take it that you’re enjoying the view?”</p><p>Warmth floods her face. Something about her tone indicates that she isn’t merely talking about the outlook. “Yeah! It’s really nice!</p><p>Reluctantly dropping Mikasa’s hand, Sasha replaces the hold with the blanket. She airs out the fabric, reducing any leftover wrinkles before laying it on the grass. She sets the basket in the center of the blanket before plopping down. She taps the spot across from her, signaling Mikasa to join her. </p><p>Mikasa does and looks ethereal doing so. </p><p>Mikasa crosses her legs and points at the basket. “Are you finally going to tell me what you're hiding in there?” </p><p>“Yeah, of course,” she lifts the lid up, displaying the colorful assortment of goodies inside. “I didn't really know what you liked but you usually bring sweets over so I went with that. There's some spring rolls, sandwiches, yogurt parfait, some fruit and you said that you wanted to try flan so that's in there too. Oh and lemonade. Didn't think that wine would be such a good idea right now.”</p><p>“Sounds like you went all out for a first date. Is that all the racket I was hearing yesterday?”</p><p>Sasha clearly remembers her showdown with Ymir and Connie for touching the important ingredients as she prepped for desserts. She may or may not have called them a name or two, while jumping onto their backs so they'd leave her alone. It’s safe to say that it was quite the eventful night. Poor Lila and Loki who had to witness it firsthand. </p><p>“You heard all that,” Sasha questions awkwardly. She knows that the walls are thin but she didn't think that they were <em> that </em>thin. “I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>“It's fine. It's not everyday that I get to hear you call someone a freckled bastard and a lazy bald punk."</p><p>"I can't believe we were that loud." Sasha covers her face with her hands.</p><p>"Wait,” Mikasa backtracks, eyes shimmering at the dessert. “You made me flan?"</p><p>Sasha doesn't know how much more she can handle. "I mean, you said that you wanted to try it so yeah. It wasn't hard, it just took forever to refrigerate." </p><p>"I can't wait to try it. The spring rolls should probably be first on our list though."</p><p>Sasha watches as Mikasa takes a bite out of the spring roll. Not in a creepy way, she's just interested in what she thinks about it. Apart from the fact that she's dazzled by any and everything that Mikasa does. </p><p>Mikasa stops mid-chew and brings her hand up to cup her mouth. Well, there goes Sasha’s confidence in her meal prep. Except Mikasa does the exact opposite and praises the flavor, “This is really good!”</p><p>Sasha regains her composure, “You think so?” </p><p>“It's delicious. Did you think I’d hate it or something.” </p><p>Sasha leans back slightly, shifting her weight onto her palms, “Maybe. Your reactions are tough to gauge sometimes but I am happy that you like it.”</p><p>“You're in school for this right,” Mikasa holds up the neatly wrapped sandwich. “I feel like I've randomly seen you once or twice around campus.”</p><p>“Yeah, I usually stay in the Culinary building for a little while when my other classes are done so I believe it,” Sasha’s shocked that she isn’t the one spotting Mikasa around campus. “What are you studying?”</p><p>“Kinesiology.”</p><p>“That puts me to shame.”</p><p>“Please, most people in there just slack off until they can get a paycheck. And food is just as important to the body so I think we're equal in that aspect.”</p><p>“I guess that's true. I think Kinesiology fits you.”</p><p>“Yeah? Why's that?”</p><p>Sasha stills at the question. How does she tell her insanely attractive date that she's been gawking at those toned muscles every time that she answers the door? After ample time thinking about the muscular physique, Sasha simply assumed that fitness and fitness-related fields complimented the girl quite nicely. </p><p>“Oh, well… it's just that you're like, super toned. Not that I was looking,” Sasha panics under Mikasa's quizzical gaze. “Okay, I was looking! But it was respectfully, I swear!”</p><p>Amusement dances over her features, making the heat beneath Sasha's cheeks burn hotter. Averting her eyes, Sasha changes the subject to lessen her embarrassment. “So how do you know Historia?”</p><p>“We met during freshman year. We had a Biology project together and I guess we just clicked,” a fond look rests on Mikasa’s face. “What about you?”</p><p>“We met in elementary school before she moved away, actually. I was put in timeout and couldn't play outside during our break so Historia stayed inside and colored with me. She even ended up sharing her lunch with me. Back then, Ymir was probably even more ridiculous than she is now, and threatened to push me off the slide next time if I tried to steal Historia's love. In a strange twist of fate, we became best friends right after that.”</p><p>Mikasa stifles a laugh, “Why do I get the feeling that she'd still try to push you off of a slide if she had the opportunity?”</p><p>"Because she most definitely would. She pushed me off the couch just a few days ago. Connie probably would too. I think I'd be safe from Jean and Marco but those other two, I'd be in the dirt without a second thought."</p><p>"They sound lovely. Erratic, but still lovely."</p><p>“Erratic isn't a strong enough word for them," she shakes her head at the thought of her rambunctious group of friends. Nonetheless, she wouldn’t trade them for the world. "They've got some serious issues.”</p><p>“I'll indulge you.” Mikasa takes a sip of lemonade.  “I feel like you have stories worth sharing.”</p><p>“Are you sure,” it’s not that she doesn’t want to talk about her friends, she just doubts that reliving a story about Ymir rolling Connie down a snowy hill, all while he’s in a garbage bin, is an ideal story to tell on a first date. When Mikasa nods despite the warning, Sasha shrugs, “Don't say I didn't warn you.”</p><p>After listening to each other speaking for who knows how long, their conversation halts. By the looks of the lowering sun, Sasha would say about two hours; she would talk for a dozen more, absorbing whatever Mikasa’s willing to share. In this midst of listening to her speak adamantly about her life and plans, Sasha is positive that Mikasa can't be human. For crying out loud, she wants to become a physical therapist to help people regain their strength, something about not wanting people to feel like a captive in their own body. She also mentioned a family member and how she wants him to be able to smile like he used to and she’ll help him achieve that. Simply too kind for this world. </p><p>Mikasa also now understands exactly how chaotic Sasha’s friends are. She is surprised (and alarmed) at how many different adventures resulted in items catching on fire and one of them being pushed around in something, typically without wheels. In vice versa, Sasha learns more about Mikasa’s friends besides Historia. She’s been sitting next to Armin and Eren for a few months now, who would’ve known that there’s more to them than Armin being a genius with numbers?</p><p>Mikasa's eyes are now fixated on the multi-colored sky, “It's so beautiful.” </p><p>“Yeah, it is.” </p><p>Sasha isn't referring to the sunset, though. Much like her prior Mikasa-induced daze, Sasha’s gaze gravitates towards her, enthralled by the natural beauty. The way the subtle gleam shines in her eyes as she stares doe-eyed at the vivid sky. Swirls of orange intermingling with pink, slowly settling behind the height of the trees. Yes, the sunset is undoubtedly a nice view but compared to the very essence of captivation in human form that her eyes linger on, the sunset is nothing more than a runner-up. </p><p>Almost as if she's trapped in a trance, she doesn't notice Mikasa sidling up next to her. Her cheeks burn, now hyper-aware of the proximity between the two. “Uh, sorry.”</p><p>“Don't be.”</p><p>Her gaze is intense, though nothing short of tender. Sasha feels the need to look away, feeling flustered all of a sudden now that Mikasa's holding eye contact with her. </p><p>Seriously, what happened to them being on the same page with their anxieties?</p><p>When she makes an attempt to look away, Mikasa's hand moves to gently cup her jaw. Her eyes go unbelievably wide and she stiffens under her touch.  </p><p>Discerning her tenseness, Mikasa pouts, “is this okay?”</p><p>“Very okay!” Sasha's voice elevates an octave, drawing a light laugh out of Mikasa— it isn't like the cover-up of a laugh that she heard earlier. It’s sweeter, a sound that can evoke a million emotions out of Sasha at once. Possibly the prettiest sound that has ever caressed her ears. After hearing it, it's incredulous that Sasha thought that her smile was the most extraordinary thing about her.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Sasha's eyes screw shut when delicate lips are being pressed against her own. Her prior thoughts dissipate and all her mind and body can do is react to Mikasa. The fluttering feeling in her stomach is more noticeable and her senses feel heightened. The soft scent of lavender with a hint of vanilla encompasses her sense of smell. She hears every chirping bird and the lightest ripples from the lake. She feels the warm hand against her cheek— though it feels smoldering to be under Mikasa's fingertips. Her lips are the softest she's ever felt, drawing her in like a welcoming duvet. The faint taste of pineapple lingers on her lips, being the last thing that Mikasa had touched from the basket.</p><p>The kiss may have lasted a total of three seconds or possibly even less, Sasha doesn’t really know. To her, it felt like an eternity, each instant allowing something else enthralling about Mikasa to make itself known. Mikasa is the first to pull away, leaving Sasha breathless and with a racing pulse.</p><p>Sasha brings her fingers up to her lips, the tingling sensation remaining, “Oh wow.”</p><p>Mikasa returns to the bashful nature, her courage doubtlessly diminishing with the embers of their kiss, “Was that okay?”</p><p>“Are you joking,” Sasha bursts out, grasping Mikasa’s hand. She won’t permit Mikasa to feel insecure over the best kiss that she’s ever received. “It was perfect! I’d do it again if my heart wasn’t ready to jump out of my chest right now.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Mikasa’s mouth twists in relief. “You know, I don't usually kiss on the first date.”</p><p>Sasha intertwines their fingers; she doesn’t need to wonder anymore. The placement and feeling of their fingers together, it just feels <em> right. </em>“So I'm in a league of my own?”</p><p>“You could say that. And it doesn't hurt that you know how to cook.”</p><p>“Not to brag but I do make a damn good roast.”</p><p>“Is that right? Guess you'll just have to prove it next time.”</p><p>Sasha looks up at her, expression brightening at the possible insinuation, “next time? Does that mean future dates?”</p><p>“You're a little oblivious, aren’t you,” Mikasa's free hand lands on top of Sasha's head in the form of a soft chop. “Of course it does.”</p><p>“I won't disappoint.”</p><p><em> Yeah, next time, </em>Sasha beams before placing a gentle kiss to the back of Mikasa’s hand for good measure. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mikasasha supremacy. I hope y'all liked this and stick around for more stuff eventually if you want 👁️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will have 3 parts cause I can never leave anything open ended lol. And if y'all ever wanna hit me up! <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/nasaskordei?s=09">twitter</a><br/><a href="http://electricjirou.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>